She's Gone
by Smile At A Minion
Summary: MOCKINGJAY SPOILERS!Buttercup's POV of Prim's death. Buttercup is on a long journey through the woods to find Prim back at District 12 after she didnt come back to 13. He finds quite a nasty surprise when he gets there though.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games characters. Suzanne Collins does. Buttercup's POV of losing Prim. :(**

She's Gone

Chapter one: Abandoned

I waited impatiently for Prim, my beloved Prim, to return like she promised.

"Prim! PRIM!" I meowed gruffly at the walls. I hated this dreadful place, it was dark, a suffocating dark. As much as I hate to do this, I agree with…Katniss… about living in here, I liked it better when Coin assigned me a window to go outside and do my business along with hunt. I paced back and forth in front of the doors, howling my head off. I was growing sick of hearing people walk by without a thought of me.

"SHUT UP!" Someone that stayed behind shouted.

"ROWR!" I shouted at him, "LET ME OUT!"

"Sheesh, your annoying, cat," The guy says, "Should I let him out?" I couldn't hear the reply but it must have been yes because he opens the door to a hopping mad me. I hissed at him and ran out the door.

"Man he's mad," The man muttered.

"He's the Everdeens cat, I think," His partner informed him. I growled quietly. I ran down the hallway and through the twisting maze of stairs and hallways and eventually made it above ground.

"Ahh…" I took a deep breath of the clean forest air. Wait! I smelled something! I took a bigger sniff. Mouse, yum! I crouched down and pounced on it.

I walked in the forest, trusting my instincts to take me to district 12, home of Primrose Everdeen. Oh, how I love that girl! I had to find her. I had been waiting for Prim, Katniss and their mom for five days. It was time to take some action. The sky was darkening and I figured I should find shelter. Still thinking of Prim, I fell asleep to the breeze howling against the cave I was in.

_Pitter-patter. Kids screamed and sirens wailed. Pitter-patter. Someone pushes past me. I hiss. Pitter-patter. Yellow lights are blinding me and I stumble on a rock. Pitter- Patter. I rush into a dark room and in-counter a hound dog. Pitter-Patter! Sirens are still blaring their terrible yellow light. Pitter-Patter! I try to run away from the dog. PITTER-PATTER!BOOM! I trip over a rock, my eyes go blind from the light. PITTER-PATTER! BOOM! The dog lounges._

I jolt awake to a bolt of very bright lightning and huge _boom_ of thunder.

The soft _pitter-patter _of rain on the cave grew steadily louder until I couldn't

hear myself meow. And that is saying something. I knew I should probably try

to go back to sleep, but something was pestering me. I tried to bring the thought to the front of my brain, but it was being stubborn

and remained a mystery. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep again.

**I want reviews please! I am more than happy to receive criticism…or **

**praise… :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I WILL NEVER BE SUZANNE COLLINS AND THEREFORE I DO NOT OWN HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS! ENJOY!**

She's Gone

Chapter 2: Animals will be mean

Sunlight shown onto my face, waking me up from my blissful dream. I was reunited with Prim and we were playing in the meadow.

_No, I mustn't think like that… yet._ I scolded myself. But I couldn't make my

mind stay in one place, it wondered from the time…Katniss… found me and

threatened to drown me to when Prim told me she would see me soon but, she

had to go on an important mission. The thought of…Katniss…made me want to

hiss. I hate that girl with all my strength. And heart.

_Buttercup! Get a hold of yourself!_ I scolded myself for the second time. I must

focus on the journey ahead of me. I yawned and stretched as I got up and

walked out of my cave.

_Mouse! Yum! _With my nose on the ground, I stalked towards the mouse in the

bushes. He luckily was nibbling on a nut, so he didn't notice me. Lunging

unseen, I bit intoand the sweet taste flooded my mouth.

The twigs stabbed my feet, causing pain I had once known as a normal thing. I

had been so pampered by Prim, she made sure I didn't get hurt, that I had

forgotten what it felt like to be in pain. I used to think nothing could be worse

than stepping on sharp rocks, sticks and thorns basically rubbing your paws

raw, but I now know that not knowing where Prim was is worse.

_Stop feeling sorry for yourself! She is just at home and…Katniss…won't let her _

_come back for me. Yes, it is all that evil cat-killer's fault! _It reassured me to

think like that.

"Where do you think you are going, _cat_?" asked a menacing voice somewhere

around me. I executed my signature move. Turning around hissing, I saw a

wild dog.

"Oooh, a feisty one! I like those! Stay back," He commanded to the rest of his

pack, just now emerging from the bushes. I instantly regretted the hissing, but

then remembered they were just stupid, idiotic, rabid, back-biting,

cowardly…wait, where was I going with this?

"Pack Leader, can we attack it?" Asked the smallest wolf, teeth bared and a

growl rumbling in his throat. Pack Leader snarled some obscene things at the

wolf he called "Rookie". Rookie shrunk back a little in the bushes, head down.

"I will give you until sunset to get out of my territory or you will pay, with

your life!" Pack Leader growled getting so close I could smell his disgusting

breath.

"You need a mint, you mangy-furred ungrateful, self-centered MUTT!" I hissed

at the top of my lungs.

"If you keep that up, you won't just SOUND like a dying cat!" He barked at me

With a menacing growl, that wasn't very menacing.

"That does it. YOU DON'T MESS WITH BUTTERCUP OR BUTTERCUP WILL

MESS YOU UP!" I yowled at a very startled Pack Leader.

"Buttercup? THAT'S your name? SOOOOO scary!" He regained his composure

very quickly, though his minions slinked quietly into the bushes. That mutt is

going to PAY! I ran up the nearest tree, having a little trouble at climbing to

the first branch. Once high enough, I unsheathed , my sharp claws. Once the

branch on its last vein, I jumped on it. The bee hive, along with the branch,

and me, came tumbling down onto the mutts. I hooked a branch near the

middle, but the mutts didn't get away so easily. They fled the clearing in a

yelping rush.

I jumped to the nearest branch on another tree, reluctant to touch the ground,

In fear of bee stings. I continue doing this until I can no longer hear the angry

buzzing of the swarm. Then I went on further. I hate bees. When the trees

started thinning out, I jumped to the ground. For some strange reason, this

clearing seemed _very_ familiar.

I curled up in my nest of dry leaves and fell asleep. My dream was a jumble of

confusing images that felt like _memories_.

_Dark gray fur surrounded me, it was cold but the fur was warm. I could feel _

_three other jumbles of smaller, but warm dark gray fur. I stood out with my _

_yellow fur. The big warmth said something, but I couldn't make out what it_

_said. The voice was female. Outside our tight bundle, it was snowing. These _

_fur balls felt like family too me, like we were very close. I mumbled something _

_that brought agreeing tones from the small gray ones. One was female, the _

_other two were male. The big one shushed us quickly, saying something in a _

_muffled tone, as she turned to find something. _

_I was whipped into another sudden barrage of images as I switched dreams. The _

_same cats surrounded me, but they were bigger, and so was I. The big cat was _

_there too, but she was leading us instead of huddling around us. Her voice rang _

_around the clearing, teaching us something that I couldn't quite catch. It was _

_just starting to snow when a cat burst into the clearing, looking very panicked. _

_The cat had fur that looked exactly like mine. When it spoke, it had a deep male _

_voice and its words were low and rushed. The big she-cat looked around wildly, _

_but then steadied herself with a glance at me and the other three. Sweeping her _

_tail around us, she pushed us into a bush then went back in the clearing and _

_faced the direction the tom cat had burst out of. The yellow tom cat was at her _

_side, his eyes glowing with an intensity the trees seemed to shy away and the _

_snow looked as if it wanted to melt. Then the barking came. A whole pack of wild _

_dogs burst into the clearing, and I knew the cats had no chance, whatsoever._

_My heart was filled with grief and I howled it out all night, crying to the moon, to _

_the snow, to the trees and everything else, in sight or not. As the sun rose, I _

_realized I was alone. A young girl came and picked me up in a bag. She had gray _

_eyes, black hair and was very rough with me. I didn't have the heart to meow her _

_out. She brought me to a warm place, and dropped me on the table. She shouted _

_something to the other people in the warm place. Little footsteps came rushing _

_down something that sounded like stairs. The little girl, even younger than the _

_rough one, opened the bag and gazed down at me with loving eyes. She had _

_beautiful blue eyes and long blonde hair. She disappeared to say something to _

_the bigger one. The bigger one said something to the blue eyed girl and the blue-_

_eyed girl started pouting. The bigger one said something on a very final voice, _

_and the pouting girl started screaming. The rough one picked up my bag and _

_ran out into the blistering cold, with the shouting one chasing her. Soon, I heard _

_water, and it kept getting louder and louder then the bottom of my bag got very _

_damp. The little girl screamed at the top of her lungs and the big one gave in and _

_handed me to her. _

I jolted awake with sudden realization. The cats I was with were my

littermates, Rose, Chate, Rhyme, and Gatter, my mother, Janie, and my yellow-

furred father, Chad. My mother and father died trying to keep away the dogs

and my littermates ran away after that. The clearing was where all that

happened. The young girl with the gray eyes is Katniss. She tried to drown me,

but was stopped by her little blue-eyed sister. I was rescued by that very little

sister. I was loved and nutured and cared for by that very little sister. I became

part of their family because of my little Primrose Everdeen.

**Liked it? Hated it? Comments? Questions? Yeah, see that little button, **

**way down there? Click it and say whats on your mind. Make the littler **

**review button happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am SOOO sorry for any mistakes I have made so far, I will try to figure out how to fix them (I have forgotten how to fix them) Okay on to the story.  
><strong>**Disclaimers: If I were Suzanne Collins 1. I would not be on here 2. I would write better than I am now sooo, I do NOT own the Hunger Games (I am not Suzanne Collins either)  
>One more thing, it's been a while since I wrote this story so it may seem a different writing style.<strong>

She's Gone

Chapter 3:

No Good News For Me

Normally, I wouldn't be sitting around in one place all day. Okay maybe that was a little lie. Fine a huge lie, but that's not the point now is it? Anyways, I never left the clearing were my parents died, though many would have 'cause of bad memories. This clearing is also were my new life began, were my life as a pet began. A pet to the nicest little girl in the world. I'm not a pet to her, I'm a best friend. I didn't want to leave the place were my life changed so dramatically, I dont know why, but I felt calmer here. Nicer if that is possible. I was drawn to this place, and I never wanted to leave. But I had to find Prim.

Jumping up from my awkward sleeping position I purred my rusty motor boat purr, I felt amazing. After stretching my old bones in a patch of sunlight, I wandered towards a new area of the woods.

I reached the stream that _it_ tried to drown me just as the sun started to sink into the distant horizon. I was close, I could feel it.

Settling into a deep sleep, I found myself in a dream. A dream so real, that it may have actually been happening in anther part of the woods.

_I was another cat. I had dark gray fur, darker than the darkest storm cloud. It wasn't black but, close to it. My eyes were the deepest darkest amber there was. I was a hunter. Two cats were with me, one on each side. The one on my left was a tom with bright green/yellow eyes and striped gray-and-brown fur. He was a had an uncanny ability to see the slightest movements. The one on my right was a she-cat. She had huge bright green eyes, her fur was slick and black. She could hide in the most obvious places. The tom and I are litter mates and the she-cat is kin of ours. I am Bane he is Raft and the beautiful she-cat is Fate. We were coming back home with our catch of the day, a total of four mice, three birds and six squirrels. We had to hunt for nine others. Six adults and three one-month-old kittens _

_Once back at home, a clearing deep in the heart of the evergreen forest, we gave each of the elder cats some prey and then the kittens. We ate the remaining three mice. _

_Three of the elder cats were litter mates, and the other three were their mates. The litter mates were two toms and a she-cat, named Gatter, Chate and Rhyme._

I bolted awake at the realization. I was dreaming what I wanted for my siblings. Maybe even what is happening. They may be alive!

_You have ONE mission Buttercup! PRIM! _I scolded myself. Just to prove a point to myself, I stood up, shook my messy fur and walked off in the direction of district twelve, thinking of nothing but what would happen when I got there.

_Prim will welcome me into her long arms, she had grown quite a bit over the past year, and squeeze me tight. She will apologize for not coming back, which I will then glare at Katniss. Prim will hold me and brush me and feed me and give me all the attention I have ever finally, when it is dark out, I will curl up right next to her-no, on her, yes I will curl up on her and knead and purr and when she wakes up in the morning, I will nuzzle her nose. After she gets up we will play tag-_

My daydream is rudely interrupted by a very pungent odor of ash. Ah, home sweet, burned down home. District twelve at last.

I may be oldish but, I still can run, no matter what Katniss tells you. I run out of the woods like a mad cat (which is quite acurate in _her _opinion). Nobody stops me as I run first to our new victor village home. No one is there but, I stop to rest for a second.

I ran (not quite as fast) towards the burnt down home the Everdeens and I once lived in. Katniss was there. Prim wasn't.

_She's probably down at the bakery or something. _I assure myself. Katniss slowly walks over to me and I open my mouth in a warning. Then she does something only Prim would dare do. She picks me up and squeezes me. Her teary eyes tell me everything.

Out of all my life, I have never thought it be my angel. I always thought it would be ME first. Katniss and I connected that day, I liked it but, I hated the situation that made us bond. I hadn't wanted this to happen. For goodness sake! She was to young! But I had to live with the fact for the rest of my twenty-four year life. I had to deal with it for quite a while. I had to live with the fact that my little savior, that my little Primrose Everdeen was dead.

**Sad right? I know. I was writing this chapter and realized, "hey! I can make another story about Buttercup and his litter mates!" so I will work on that. REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Later!**


End file.
